Ultimate Baby Einstein Wiki:List of Baby Einstein Videos
I Think I Can Productions Films (1997-2000) # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery = March 1, 1997 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival = January 18, 1998 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure = November 3, 1998 FHE Kids Films (1999-2001) # Baby Shakespeare: World of Poetry = October 15, 1999 (last video to have a stay tuned screen) # Baby Van Gogh: World Of Colors = August 12, 2000 # Baby Santa's Music Box = December 25, 2000 # Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals = May 7, 2001 # Baby Dolittle: World Animals = August 2, 2001 Walt Disney Home Entertainment Films (2002-2008) # Baby Newton: All About Shapes = March 12, 2002 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun = September 4, 2002 (last video to receive minor toy replacements in 2004) # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water = January 5, 2003 # Baby Galileo: Discovering The Sky = February 10, 2003 # Numbers Nursery: Discovering 1 Through 5 = March 1, 2003 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm = September 9, 2003 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe = March 20, 2004 # Baby Noah: Animal Expedition = June 14, 2004 # Baby Monet: Discovering The Seasons = January 14, 2005 # Baby Wordsworth: First Words Around The House = March 3, 2005 # On The Go: Riding, Sailing and Soaring= June 12, 2005 # Meet The Orchestra: First Instruments = September 17, 2005 # Baby's Favorite Places: First Words Around Town = July 29, 2006 # Baby's First Moves: Get Up And Go = October 28, 2006 # My First Signs: See And Sign With Baby = March 19, 2007 # Discovering Shapes: Circles, Squares, And More = June 12, 2007 # Lullaby Time: Soothing Sounds For Baby = October 19, 2007 # Baby First Sounds: Discoveries For Little Ears = March 4, 2008 Grow With Me Films (2009) # World Music = February 14, 2009 # World Animal Adventure = September 28, 2009 Discovery Kit Films (2010-2012) # Baby Mozart = June 15, 2010 # Baby Beethoven = November 22, 2010 # Animals Around Me = November 22, 2010 # Wild Animal Safari = November 23, 2010 # World Of Words = October 31, 2010 # World Of Colors = November 2, 2010 # Baby Lullaby = November 24, 2011 # Neptune's Oceans = November 23, 2011 # World Of Rhythm = February 22, 2011 Alexander’s Treasures Movies (2018-present) (FAKE) # Baby Cat’s First Words = February 14, 2018 # Baby’s First Math = February 14, 2018 # Baby Westworld = March 30, 2018 # Baby WestWorld 2 = February 14, 2018 # Baby WestWorld 3 = August 22, 2018 # Baby Shakespeare’s Book Of Words = May 12, 2018 # Baby Handel’s Water Music = April 6, 2018 # Bowser Jr.'s Lullaby = November 25, 2018 # Hershey Park Adventure = March 7, 2018 # Busch Gardens Safari = August 25, 2018 # Baby Gumbo World Of Things = September 11, 2018 # Art Time Classics Video Version = September 12, 2018 # Baby Beethoven's 32 Piano Sonatas Of Fun = February 23, 2018 # Baby Bach's Brandenburg Concertos = November 27, 2018 # Baby Mozart's Toy Symphony = January 25, 2018 # Baby Beethoven's 9 Symphonies = January 25, 2018 Upcoming Movies (2018-2020) (FAKE) # Feel The Beat: Discover Music = March 13, 2018 # Discovering The Colors: Red, Yellow, Blue And More = July 17, 2018 # On Map Travel = October 23, 2018 # Music Box Orchestra = March 12, 2019 # Discovering Nature January 8, 2020 # Discovering Animals # Baby's First Words = July 16, 2019 # Baby’s Favorite Movies = October 21, 2019 # Neighborhood Music = February 6, 2020 # My First Words # Baby’s Playtime Signs = March 3, 2020 # Baby's First Miracle Discovering On The Miracle of Miracles in all Miracles # Neighborhood Animal Adventure = September 14, 2020 # Lullaby Classics # Baby's First Language March 17 2020 # World Of Colors # My First Weather Forecast August 25 2018 # World Animal Expedition # Discovering Rhythm # Neptunes Ocean Orchestra # Ocean Animal Adventure # Baby's First Speech 2028 # Discovering Winter # My First Playtime November 16 2019 # Everyday Signs # On The Orchestra Music Box Instruments 2020 # My First Places # World Of Science December 8 2020 # Traveling Time # World Of Sounds # Discovering Arcade # Baby’s Favorite Playdate # Discovering Ocean # Discovering Water 2020 # Discovering Rainforest # Discovering Science 2021 # Discovering Math # Music Box Funtimes Together # Discovering The Holidays # Discovering Music # Baby's First Art October 31 2019 # Baby's Discovering Places # Baby's First Math May 17 2019 # My Favorite Faces in Different Places # World Instruments January 13 2016 # Baby's Favorite Show # Neptunes Sea Shapes March 17 2016 # My Favorite Rhythm # Count With Me # The Christmas Star # Baby Paganini November 21 2019 # My First Applause # Baby Dvorak May 15 2023 # Discovering Numbers # My Favorite Playdate # Discovering The Power of Dancing # Baby Morris World of Toys December 9 2019 # Discovering Sports # Baby Schubert December 48 2019 # My First Science # Cedar Park Adventure September 13 2018 # World Of Circus # Baby Smug Discovering Leaders # Play And Learn # Baby Ripple World Of Vegetables # Baby's Favorite Words # Baby Rossini September 14 2020 # Baby's First Opposites # Baby Smetana November 25 2019 DVD # Baby's First Explore # Colors Numbers February 24 2022 # Baby's First Body # Discovering Playtime # Discovering Amazing Animals # Circus With Animals # Discovering Art # Discovering Animal Adventure # Everyone Is Special, Including Us! # Baby Brahms # Neighborhood Numbers # Baby Tchaikovsky May 34 2019 # Discovering Applause # Of The Ocean: Diving in the Water And Soar Flying Around It 2021 # Baby's Favorite Math # Discovering Seasons October 5 2023 # Playtime Miracle 2028 # Baby Sebago Symphony of Fun # Discovering Festival # Baby Ryan October 31 2018 # Baby's Favorite Rhymes # Discovering La Mairena # Baby's Favorite Plaza in the World # Baby Fantasia World of Music # My Favorite Surprise # Numbers On The Orchestra # Discovering Alphabet # Baby Telemann May 35 2028 # Antarctica Animals # Baby Tundra # Happy Cheers # Move On Rhythm Discovering For Audience Seats 2020 # Baby's Sign Language # Baby's Pajama Party October 29 2019 # The Old Bridge (Thomas and Freinds) # Baby Paulson # Discovering The Sky # Baby Grows Into The Dawn July 4 2019 # Sights And Sounds for Baby # Discovering The Farm # My First Colors # Meet The Go-Go's # My First Shapes # On The Water # Baby Mendelssohn March 14 2025 # World Of Math September 5 ,2023 # On The Winter Wonderland # World Of Poetry # World Musical Adventure